1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silk screen work stations and clamp mechanism assemblies for the precise positioning and support of the work pieces and more particularly pertains to supporting and positioning silk screen work pieces more precisely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of silk screen devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, silk screen devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and positioning silk screen work pieces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,165 to Hughes discloses a silk screen frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,679 to Wahl discloses a silk screen apparatus for printed circuit boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,726 to Rouly discloses a flat silk screen printing machine with movable pivoted support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,727 to Miller discloses a method and apparatus for silk screen printing.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,751 to Thompson discloses a clamping apparatus and method for positioning a printing screen over a screen table.
In this respect, the silk screen work stations and clamp mechanism assemblies for the precise positioning and support of the work pieces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and positioning silk screen work pieces more precisely.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved silk screen work stations and clamp mechanism assemblies for the precise positioning and support of the work pieces which can be used for supporting and positioning silk screen work pieces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.